May I Kiss You?
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Rogue & Pietro are dating. The Brotherhood dislike the idea. Rogue trys to convince them to stop interfering. She goes to their lake side hangout. They welcome her. A friendly one? NO!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: May I Kiss You?

**Rating**: PG-13

**Couple**: Pietro/Rogue

**Changes**: Ok, so this is a Fanfiction from X-Men: Evolution. Previous information you need to know is this- Rogue and Pietro have started dating (kinda). The Brotherhood doesn't like the match and hopes to end it and end Rogue. Rogue goes to their frozen lake hangout (it is winter…) and tries to work things out. Also, Bobby (Iceman) has recently joined the Brotherhood, instead of the X-Men.

First Kiss

"Look, Girly, you trespassed us twice- it ain't gonna happen again," Fred snapped furiously. Rogue glared back at the enormous mutant. "Yeah, yo, it's time to take care of you." Toad added, hopping up and kicking Rogue backwards. She slipped down the snow-covered hill and landed on the ice with a hard thud. "Look you little animal, you better stay the heck away from ma, or I'll kick your butt," Rogue got to her feet quickly, with slight frustration from the slippery ice. "You took care of Pietro, right Bobby?" Lance Alders asked cracking his knuckles. "Yeah, man, he's not gonna interfere."

"Good," Lance replied, smiling darkly. "Toad, get her off her feet."

Toad's tongue flew towards the mutant girl and knocked her off her feet; she slid across the ice, stopping at the middle. "OK, now it's my turn," Lance beamed, his eyes rolling back, his face contorting into an ugly frown and his hands reaching out. The ice began to crack, and Rogue ran towards the edge- a last chance to escape an icy fate. But the melting ice, cracking all around her, soon became too much and she got caught under the water, struggling to lift herself back up to the surface. "Now Bobby!" Lance yelled. Just as Rogue reached for the surface, the ice hardened again, and she was trapped, under the water, loosing air fast.

Rogue banged her face on the ice, but the attempt failed- it was solid as a rock. As Rogue started to lose consciousness, she murmured, "Piieettrrooo…" and lost the last of her breath. As the Brotherhood mutants laughed, making the cold afternoon even more so, one voice screamed out.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Pietro came flying towards the lake, running as fast as he could. He stopped just on top of Rogue, who was slowly drowning, and he began banging his fists furiously, screaming and crying as if his life was sinking away. Oh yeah, it was. "No! Damnit!" he cursed, trying hastily to crack the ice. "Open it Bobby!" he screamed, racing towards the younger mutant and taking him buy the neck, "Get her out."

"Alright man, just loosen your grip," Bobby coughed, struggling for his life. Pietro loosened it, but didn't let go. Bobby made the ice disappear in a perfect circle, just enough for somebody to dive into and save somebody. Pietro was in the water in moments, swimming furiously to get to Rogue, who was completely out and slowly turning paler and paler. Pietro grabbed a hold of her, taking her carefully by her clothed arms.

"Iceman, close the hole, before they come back up!" Lance ordered, almost threateningly. Bobby nodded quietly and filled the hole, almost hesitantly, but quickly upon receiving a gruesome stare form Lance. Pietro reached the thick cover of ice and began banging to escape the chilly waters. "You ain't getting out Pietro, not today anyway," Lance chuckled. Pietro swam deep into the water, going as deep as he could; then, he swam up to the surface at full speed. He broke through the ice, going slightly into the air before landing back on it with a thud. Pietro slid his hand up her sleeve, touching her skin, "Maybe she can absorb how fast I heal and I can save her."

He waited patiently, his heart beating faster and faster, with the anticipation rising. Rogue stiffened in his arms, then suddenly relaxed, and her eyes fluttered open. All of the brotherhood stood starring, waiting, except Lance. "It's over Pietro!" Lance spat, jumping towards the Quicksilver and getting him straight on the cheek. Pietro flew a few feet, dropping Rogue and hitting his head on the ice. Lance picked up Rogue, and sighed, debating how to hurt her first.

Pietro shook himself awake, a bit drowsy, but was up in a second upon seeing Rogue in danger, "Stay away from her!" Lance dodged Pietro as he raced towards him. Pietro spun and knocked Lance off his feet, greedily snatching Rogue away from him. "Sorry pal, you're just to slow," Pietro remarked, running off. "Pietrooo…" Rogue whispered, her hair blowing in the created wind, hitting them at full blast. Pietro stopped suddenly, and stood solemnly in the wood they seemed to be traveling through, "I should have protected you better."

"Ah think ya did jus fine," Rogue replied wearily, "Ima alive, aren't I?" "Thankfully," he whispered. After a moment of silence, and gazing into each other's eyes, Pietro whispered, "When I touched you earlier, I didn't get hurt."

"Lucky you," Rogue smirked, clutching the man's uniform. Pietro said thoughtfully, "I think my system is too fast to be affected by your touch…"

"What's your point?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow. Pietro gulped, "May I kiss you?"

"Do ya wanna?" Rogue asked. Pietro didn't reply, just simply put his lips to hers and kissed her softly. After a long moment, she pulled back slowly, "Are ya hurt?"

"The opposite actually," he replied lovingly, "May I kiss you again?"

"I wouldn't mind," she answered blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Kiss 

"Your home, beautiful girl," Pietro said as Rogue's bedroom door. He looked around anxiously, afraid someone would come. Rogue smiled, "Wanna come inside?"

"Want to?" Pietro laughed, "But Can I?"

"I think everyone's asleep," Rogue whispered, "And I know I wouldn't mind. We've been together for a few weeks now…" Pietro opened the door and watched her go inside, then, with a look around the hallway, he went in too.

Only five minutes in and they were making out heavily on the bed, which they hadn't ever done before, but Rogue decided it'd be good to try new things. Her hand slid up his shirt and ran along his muscled chest, which made it clear exactly how far she wanted to go with him. He didn't protest when she tugged his shirt over his head. "It's chilly in here," he murmured, between kisses. "Let Ma warm ya up," Rogue said pushing hard against him. Pietro released a moan, as her knee slid between his legs. "You move fast," he said. "Faster then you?" she smirked, pulling her own shirt over her head. She proceeded to tug her tank top off too, and now they were both shirtless.

Pietro slid a hand over her breast, and slid it down to her skirt. "Sure nobody will come in?" he asked.

"They won't disturb," she said. Loving hands got both their jeans off, and everything underneath. Hands pushed, legs twisted, lips kisses, tongues flickered. Pietro moved slowly, not at all the fast pace we usually worked at. He was slow with Rogue, gentle, but she seemed like she wanted more, a harder rhythm, but that was because she'd never done it before.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. "I was gonna ask you the same question," she replied. Neither answered- just left trails of hot kisses down each other. Pietro thrust a little harder inside her; Rogue released a moan. "Pain?" he asked, afraid he was going to fast. "Stop asking questions," she kissed him, "And push."

Pietro laughed, did as he was told, and finally reached his peak, biting back the moan he would have normally let out. When it was over, they didn't speak, just laid in each other's arms for the cold night.

Pietro woke up to lots of inquiring faces glaring at him. "What do you got to say for yourself, kid?" Logan, he thought, asked him. Rogue was gone, not beside him. "Where's Rogue?" he asked. Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Like I'll tell you." Pietro glanced at the other people in the room. He believed their names were Storm, Scott and Jean. And of course, the Professor was sitting in the back of the room in his wheelchair.

"What the hell were you two doing last night?" Logan asked. "Watch the language Logan," Xavier added. Pietro jumped up and got dressed within ten seconds and was sitting on the window sill. They all turned and looked at him. "That's really none of your business," Pietro spat, "None of any of yours."

"Tell me Kid," Logan hissed, "Or I'll slice ya." "There's no reason for violence," Storm intervened.

"You want me to apologize?" Logan snapped. Storm gave him an icy look.

"Out with it Kid."

"Rogue and I went out, we came back and…that part is not your business."

"It is now," Logan said, picking up Pietro buy his shirt collar, and raising him up in the air. Nobody had noticed Rogue enter the room. She kicked Logan _so_ hard, that he yelped.

"Get out of ma room!" She screamed. "Rogue, no, come back, I'm not like, done talking to you!" Kitty said, as she ran in.

"Maybe we should give the two of them some time," the Professor suggested, "Logan?"

"I'm not leaving her with…_him_."

"Yeah, ya are," Rogue interrupted, "Pietro, let's go." Before Logan could make a grab for them, they had gone out the window and her at the gate. "To fast for ya, tough guy?" Pietro screamed from the gate.

"We have to go get her!" Logan said. Storm stopped him, "Leave them alone, Logan."

Pietro stopped when he was deep in the woods. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine."

Rogue sighed, "Where are we gonna go?" "Does it matter?" he asked, leaning against a tree.

"Guess not," she said, pinning him. He raised his eye brows, "You're certainly not the girl I thought you were. Running away. Pinning me against this tree. Kissing me…"

Rogue rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply. "Pietro, I love you." Pietro looked at her for a long moment.

"I…" he trailed. Rogue waited, but nothing else came from his lips. "Fine," she whispered, "Sorry. Guess I was just expecting…"

"Rogue, I want to say it…"

"It's alright," Rogue said, "You don't have to reply."

"I mean I should. After all, _someone's_ got to love you."

"What does that mean?" she snapped, jumping back. "It came out wrong!" he tried to explain.

"No, it came out perfectly fine," she said, tears beginning to swell. "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to sound like that," he tried again.

"I have plenty of people who love me," she turned her back to him. After a few minutes of nothing, Rogue murmured, "How was it supposed to come out then?"

"I love you Rogue."


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the ending, I guess. I wrote three chapters that don't actually have to go together, but kinda do, and nobody reviewed, so unless somebody asks, this will be the end of Rogue/Pietro for me. Enjoy.**

Pietro and Rogue spent the night at a sleezy motel. Pietro paid for the room and led her up stairs to the door, room number 48.

He opened it and they both entered quietly. Rogue sat down on the bed.

"I didn't know there'd only be one bed. I can sleep on the couch…" Pietro said, pointing to the tiny speck of a couch in the corner.

"Or, you could just sleep with me," Rogue going to the bathroom to prepare for bed. It was getting late and she was tired. When she came back, Pietro had stripped down to his boxers and was cursing at the TV remote, while sitting up in bed.

"If you turn that thing off, I'll entertain you."

He smiled and flipped it off, "I was trying to check the news."

"Well the news is, we're together, I love you and we're about to have sex."

"Seems like good news," he smiled as she laid down beside him.

A few hours later, they were laying in each other's arms, fast asleep.


End file.
